(Sh)it happens
by Chibiapple
Summary: Az élet van hogy kitol velünk, de minden rosszban van jó is. Ezt Sasuke akkor tanulta meg mikor Először találkozott Narutoval. Akik szeretik egymást azoknak senki sem tud határt szabni. Ezt Deidaratól tanulta Itachi. Négy élet, egy jövő, ami talán végre boldogságot hoz.


A park szökőkútjából vidáman spriccelt a víz, a madarak csicseregtek, kellemes nyári idő volt Konoha legszebb parkjában, s minden más is ilyen nyugodt és idilli volt. Vagy talán mégsem? Egy fekete hajú tini ült lehajtott fejjel a szökőkút szélén. Nem tudta igazából miért ült itt ahol a legtöbb ember járt kelt, egyszerűen csak gondolkodni akart. Mély, búskomor gondolataiból egy kiáltás rázta fel:

Naruto, Végre itt vagy!- szólalt meg egy épp oly szőke fiú, mint a szólított.- Hol az istenbe voltál már ilyen sokáig?

Bocsesz, Dei. A keresztapám kissé feltartott, hiszen tudod milyen aggodalmaskodó.- mosolygott megbocsátást remélve a kisebbik szőke.-Ugye nem haragszol rám nagyon?

A kis emós fiúhoz már nem jutott el a beszélgetés további része, mert túlságosan lefoglalta a Narutonak nevezett fiú figyelése. Igazából nem is a fiút, hanem a mosolyát figyelte: gyönyörű, elbűvölő és angyali volt. Annyira magával ragadta a fiút, hogy már csak akkor eszmélt fel, mikor egy taszítást érzett a vállán.

Mi van te kis emós buzi?-förmedt rá egy ismeretlen fiú, és még egyet taszított rajta.- Szennyezed a park tiszta levegőjét, tágulj innen, amíg szépen mondom, ez itt a mi helyünk.

Szállj le rólam, seggfej!-morogta a fekete hajú.-Nem ártottam neked semmit, szóval, nyugodtan békén hagyhatsz! A nemi identitásomhoz pedig semmi közöd!

De nagy a szád te kis taknyos!-szólalt meg a bandavezér, majd meg ragadta az emós srác inggallérját.-Ha ilyen nagy legény vagy akkor gondolom egy kis fürdetéstől se félsz!

A huligán behajította a fiút a mély szökőkútba, s a fiú megilletődöttségében nem volt képes másra csak süllyedni. Úgy gondolta, hogy számára már nem oszt nem szoroz, hogy megfullad-e vagy sem, így hát nem is küzdött a felszínre jutásért. Valaki viszont kissé más véleményen volt, egy kéz nyúlt utána s még éppen elérte az ő kezét, majd a felszínre rántotta őt. Az angyali mosolyú szőke átkarolta, s kiemelte a szökőkútból, nem törődve azzal, hogy a saját ruháját összevizezi.

Jól vagy?-kérdezte aggódva a szőke fiú.- Miért szóltál vissza nekik? Jobban tetted volna, ha inkább elmész.

Nem hinném, hogy ettől békén hagytak volna. Hiszen utálják az ilyeneket, mint én.-mondta lehajtott fejjel a fekete hajú. Nem azért hajtotta le a fejét, mert szomorú volt vagy ilyesmi, hanem mert elpirult a másik fiú közvetlenségétől. – Az emósokat mindenki utálja.

Miért ti talán nem vagytok emberek? Ugyan már csak hülyék és nem veszik a fáradtságot, hogy megismerjenek.- Nézett rá komolyan a kis szöszi, szemei igazi zafírként tündököltek, az emós fiú felnézett társa szemébe, s abban gyönyörködött, de semmi sem tarthat örökké, így ennek a pillanatnak is vége kellett, hogy legyen.

Hé Naruto! Gyere már, itt fogok meg őszülni!-kiáltotta a nagyobbik szőke, és idegesen toporgott.

Mindjárt, ott vagyok, Dei-felállt a megmentő, de még mindig fogta a fekete vállát, majd mikor a fekete is felállt megborzolta annak haját-Próbálj nem bajba kerülni!

Hé, nem vagyok már kis gyerek!-morgott a fekete, és tüntetőleg elfordult.

Igazad van nem vagy az, egyébként mi a neved?-mosolygott a szöszi, remélve hogy kap valami kedvező választ.

Uchiha Sasuke-nyújtotta a kezét félve a feketeség.-Neked?

Uzumaki Naruto. Tényleg ne keveredj bajba- villantott meg egy utolsó mosolyt a szőke s már sietett is a barátjához.

Köszönöm-suttogta szinte némán Sasuke, majd elfordult és elindult a másik irányba.

Nem akart még haza menni ezért kerülő úton ment, hogy még ezzel is húzhassa az időt. Egész úton csak gondolkozott, nem igazán volt konkrétum hogy miről: a mai napról, Narutoról, a bátyjáról, és hogy mennyire ismerős volt neki a másik szőke. Majd nagy sóhajjal kinyitotta a kapujukat, nem is vette észre, de hazaért. Semmi kedve nem volt az apja szövegeléséhez, hogy már megint hol volt, sem ahhoz hogy beolvasson neki arról, hogy miért nem a holnap kezdődő iskolára koncentrál az örökös csellengés helyett. Nem is értette mi a baja, az apjának vele, hiszen a jegyei kitűnőek, magatartási problémák sincsenek vele. Az apja egyszerűen utálta és megvetette, de nem tudta, hogy miért. A pozitívum az volt, hogy a bátyja és az anyja nagyon szerették, még ha a bátyja néha elég érdekesen is mutatta ezt ki. Sóhajtva nyitotta ki a bejárati ajtót, s lehámozta magáról a cipőjét, ami még mindig vizes volt, a többi ruhájával együtt. Ahogy belépett a nappaliba megkönnyebbült: az apja nem volt otthon.

Hazajöttem-kiáltotta el magát, mire az anyja és a bátyja kijöttek a konyhából, s ahogy meglátták, egyből meglepődtek, hogy miért vizes a fiú.

Fiam veled meg mi történt?-szaladt aggódva a fiához Mikoto-Hogy lehetsz csuromvíz mikor nem is esett az eső? Ugye nem keveredtél bajba?

Nem, nem keveredtem bajba csak megijesztett egy kisgyerek és beleborultam a szökőkútba.-hazudta Sasuke, mert gondolta jobb, ha az anyja nem aggódja halálra magát miatta.-Átöltöznék, ha nem baj, kezdek fázni.

Azzal elindult a szobája felé, majd a lépcsőn majdnem orra bukott, de a bátyja elkapta még épp időben, s elvitte a szobájáig. Mikor a kisebb Uchiha már az ágyon ült a bátyja kérdőre vonta:

Mi van ma veled? Vizes ruhában jössz haza, holott nem is esett az eső, majdnem leesel a lépcsőről, mert álmodozol, nem értelek öcsi. Beleszerettél valakibe vagy mi a franc? Magyarázd meg, mi ütött beléd, anya rettenetesen aggódik érted!-rázta meg öccsét finoman Itachi.

Csak pár punk gyerek belelökött a szökőkútba, nem fontos.-fordította el a fejét Sasuke-Anyának nem kell aggódnia, nagy vagyok már, meg tudom védeni magam.

Nem csak anya aggódik érted, hanem én is. Engem is lerázol azzal, hogy tudsz vigyázni magadra?-nézett komolyan az öccse szemébe Itachi, majd egy nagyot sóhajtott és felállt, már nyúlt a kilincsért mikor Sasuke utána szólt.

Itachi, ha valakivel most találkoztál először de nem tudod kiverni a fejedből, az nagyon furcsa?-kérdezte gyermekien ártatlan hangon a kisebb Uchiha.

Itachi meghökkent a kérdésen, s visszafordult az öccséhez immár hitetlenül mosolyogva.

Beleszerettél valakibe, Sasu?- vigyorgott Itachi és visszaült az öccse mellé- Mesélj!

Ne kombinálj senkibe sem szerettem bele!-morgott a kicsi fekete, s belevágta könyökét Itachi oldalába, közben az arca egyre pirosabb lett-És ne vigyorogj!

Sasuke, ilyen vörösnek se láttalak még!-szekálta jó testvér módjára az öccsét Itachi-De ne térjünk el a témától! Milyen a lány?

Sasuke egy szót sem szólt, hiszen benne is most ért meg a gondolat: 'na ne Naruto fiú! És én belé… De a mosolya annyira szép és. Egy Uchiha nem gondolhat ekkora marhaságokat… De én akkor is őt szeretem…'

Hahó, Föld hívja Sasukét!-lengette meg az idősebb Uchiha a kezét az öccse arca előtt.-Mi a baj?

Hát nem egészen lány…-motyogta Sasuke alig hallhatóan, majd felnézett Itachira, akinek kicsit elkerekedtek a szemei, majd minta együttérzés csillant volna a szemeiben.

Üdv a klubban!-csapott rá Sasuke hátára a nagyobbik Uchiha, s vigyorogva várta mikor esik le az öccsének az információ.

He?-változott meg Sasuke arc kifejezése, majd lassan az agya felfogta mit is akart ezzel a bátyja mondani-Nerm szeretheted a fiúkat! Hisz neked barátnőd van! Anya látta is, ahogy a parkban csókolóztok meg ölelkeztek.

Itachi felnevetett, a tényen hogy az ő kis szöszijét lánynak nézték, ha ezt megtudja a kis szőke őrjöngeni fog. Itachi majd tesz róla, hogy újra megnyugodjon. A nagyobb fekete elhessegette a perverzebbnél perverzebb ötleteket, amikkel a szerelmét nyugtatná le.

Dei nem lány csak hosszú a haja, csillogó kékszeme és lányos alakja van.- mondta mosolyogva a nagyobb Uchiha, s hanyatt dőlt az öccse ágyán- De ha lehet, anyának ne nagyon meséld el hogy Dei fiú, apának meg főleg ne, oké?

Nem vagyok olyan hülye, hogy elmondjam nekik, amúgy Deidara nem ismer egy szőke fiút, aki majdnem szakasztott hasonmása?-érdeklődött Sasuke, s közben végig Naruton járt az esze.

Megkérdezem. Jó éjt, otouto.-mosolygott Itachi és kiment az öccse szobájából.

Éjt.-mondta a kisebb feketeség, s gondolataiba temetkezett, amik egy vele egykorú szőkéről szóltak: a mosolyáról, a szemeiről, a szőke hajáról.

Mikor Itachi végig nyújtózott az ágyán, csak a kis szőke szerelmére tudott gondolni, s egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve felhívta őt.

'gen?-szólt bele Deidara,fáradt hangon.

Hiányzol, Szöszi.-Itachi hangja szokásosan mély volt, de a szökeség mégis beleborzongott a kellemes hangba- Látni .

A szőke művész felnevetett: - 'Tachi, apád agybajt kapna ha megtudná,hogy ilyen későn velem találkozgatsz. Különben is holnap iskola. Ott úgyis találkozunk.

A nagyobbik Uchiha erre csak felnyögött, s közben elkezdte a kulcsát keresni: - Nem akarok holnapig várni.

Muszály lesz várnod, seme-sama!-Deidara hangjában még hallani lehetett hogy mosolyog, ahogy Itachi egyik becenevét használta amit persze ő talált ki. – Nem akarom hogy miattam kerülj bajba. Jó éjszakát, Itachi.

Jó éjt. – sóhajtott a feketeség, s kinyomta a telefonját,majd a konyhába érve meglátta az édesanyját,aki szokásos bájos mosolyával tekintett rá.- El kell mennem, anya. Éjfél előtt visszajövök. Szeretlek.

A fekete hajú nő csak mosolygott, ahogy a fia homlokon puszilta, majd megölelte őt és elköszönt tőle:

Rendben,vigyázz magadra, és üdvözlöm Deidara-kunt!

Itachi szemei elkerekedtek, és meglepődve nézett az édesanyjára. Mikor elkezdte volna tagadni, a fekete hajú asszony leintette:

Láttalak titeket a parkban, és igen tudom félre vezettem az öcsédet de féltem hogy butaságot csinál ha megtudja. És most menj, a többit majd később megbeszéljük.

Itachi magában azt gondolta hogy neki van a legjobb édesanyja a világon.


End file.
